Une cérémonie de rupture
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Friendship AbbyTony. Spoiler saison 4 et 5. Encore une histoire sur JeanneTony. J'en dis pas plus pour éviter les spoilers. ENJOY IT ! :


**Titre ****: Une cérémonie de rupture**

**Spoiler**** : saison 4 et saison 5, en bref encore une histoire sur le tralala Jony (Jeanne/Tony)**

**Disclaimer**** : Il ne faut pas le dire, mais CBS m'a contacté pour écrire quelques scénarios de la saison 6, oui oui c'est vrai ! Pour l'instant il n'y a pas eu d'annonce officielle mais ça ne devrait pas tarder d'ici quelques mois. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement (parce que si j'étais scénariste la série serait surment moins bonne) pour l'instant la série NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fais aucune tune avec ces fics. Tout, tout, tout appartient à Mr Bellisario. Mais j'ai toujours l'espoir d'avoir une idée de série française géniale à soumettre à TF1 et M6 pour un peu relever le niveau, parce que Joséphine Ange Gardien, Soeur et autre Julie Lescault, ça va juste un moment.**

**Pairing**** : Abby Tony FriendShip avec évocation de Jony (normalement, parce que je ne suis pas sure précisément de ce qui va se passer dans cette histoire, enfin on verra bien...j'écris au fur et à mesure !)**

**Résumé**** (qui en faîte est une quote de ma fic) : Alors, il est temps de la laisser aller Tony, de passer à autres choses et d'enterrer ces souvenirs douloureux.**

**Note**** : Amusez vous bien et encore une fois désoler pour les fautes !**

**NCISncisNCISncisNCISncisNCISncisNCISncisNCISncisNCISncisNCIS**

McGee, Ziva, et lui était réunis dans le laboratoire d'Abby. Sa musique était audible en arrière fond, et Ziva discutait avec Abby sur ces dernières trouvailles sur leur dernière enquête. Il pleuvait dehors et le laboratoire était assez sombre, il n'était éclairé que par les lampes électrique et la bonne humeur de la laborantine.

En silence, Tony écoutait Abby expliquer à l'israélienne qu'elle ne pouvait pas exactement savoir à qui appartenait ce cheveux, et oui malheureusement ils étaient tombé sur des jumeaux et ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer qui était le coupable des deux puisque leurs ADN étaient identiques.

A présent elle affichait l'image ADN du cheveu en question sur le plasma pour que tout le monde puisse mieux la comprendre.

"Bon voilà, à l'écran, c'est le cheveux qu'on a trouvé sur la scène de crime." elle appuya sur sa télécommande et l'image principale se décala pour laisser de la place à une deuxième image. "L'image qui vient de s'afficher c'est le cheveux de Sean, enfin son équivalent ADN..." Elle appuya encore un coup et l'écran fit apparaître une troisième image. "Et la c'est celui de Dean. Ils sont strictement identique."

Tony désigna l'écran de sa main laissant apparaître un bracelet en platine.

"Ce que tu es en train de nous expliquer c'est qu'il y a aucun moyen de faire la différence entre ces deux là ?"

"Tout à fait. Mais moi ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est quel était ce bracelet à ton poignet ? Depuis quand Anthony DiNozzo porte des bijoux ?"

Aussitôt il rabaissa son bras pour cacher le bijou en question sous la manche de sa veste. "C'est rien, c'est juste un cadeau."

"Allez laisse moi voir." lui dit elle en s'approchant pour essayer de voir ce que c'était. Derrière Ziva et McGee avaient très intéressé aussi de savoir ce que c'était et de qui il venait.

"Laisse tomber Abby c'est juste une babiole..." Il essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de la Gothique mais elle avait l'air tenace.

"Une babiole qui m'a l'air hors de prix. Allez montre !"

Tony se résolut, si il ne le faisait pas ça allait durer des heures, pendant lesquels Abby le harcèlerait avec probablement l'aide de Ziva et Tim. Il tira sa manche pour laisser apparaître le cadeau de Jeanne.

Avec un air de vainqueur Abby s'en approcha. "Ouh là, du platine ? Et bien y'en à qui ne s'embête pas." Elle tourna le bracelet pour pouvoir lire l'inscription.

**Jeanne aime Tony.**

**Département de psychiatrie. **

Elle leva soudainement son regard du bracelet avec un air un peu gênée. En se rendant compte qu'il venait de Jeanne elle avait l'impression d'avoir violer l'intimité de Tony. Elle croisa le regard de Tony, une lueur de tristesse et de nostalgie passa dans ses yeux. Abby savait que même si il disait qu c'était du passé, l'italien souffrait de l'absence de la française.

Elle se contenta de dire qu'il était très beau et rabattit elle même la manche de Tony sur son poignet.

"Alors c'était quoi Abs ?" demanda McGee.

Elle mentit "Rien, rien du tout, une babiole." Tim sembla avaler le bobard, mais Ziva resta suspicieuse, soudainement silencieuse. Elle allait parler quand son portable sonna, elle regarda l'écran et vit que c'était Gibbs.

"Je dois y aller, c'est Gibbs." Et avec un léger coup d'oeil vers Tony, elle fit demi tour vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois qu'elle estima Ziva assez loin, elle parla : "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas d'embeter."

Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de la Gothique qui, il le savait, continuer de le fixaient comme si elle pouvait lire en lui. "C'est pas grave... je sais même plus pourquoi je le porte de toute façon."

Et il commença à toucher le bracelet en question, le faisant tourner, touchant les inscriptions et les lisant, pourtant il connaissait par coeur ce bracelet, il le portait déjà depuis quelques mois, et le plus étrange, c'était que personne, à par peut être Gibbs, ne l'avait remarqué.

Avec un léger sourire, et en lui mettant la main sous le menton pour qu'il relève les yeux elle lui dit : "Parce que tu l'aimes encore."

Et là se fut à son tour de lui faire un petit sourire timide et gêné. Il était amoureux certes, mais le dire comme ça, ça lui faisait toujours bizarre, presque comme un mot étranger. "Je ne devrais pas... en faite je n'aurais pas du depuis le début."

"Être amoureux n'est pas une chose que l'on prévoit Tony." Elle n'aimait pas le voir triste comme ça, Parce que, elle le savait, ça se répercutait automatiquement sur sa propre humeur. De plus Tony était toujours celui qui la calmait, ou qui la réconfortait quand elle en avait besoin, comme après la mort de Kate il avait agit avec elle comme un grand frère, et à présent c'était à elle de le faire.

"Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est fini entre nous, et moi je m'accroche comme un fou à l'idée qu'elle pourrait revenir, me pardonner. J'arrive même pas à jeter tout ce qui se rapporte à elle."

"Elle ne reviendra pas." Elle en était sure. Elle ne connaissait Jeanne que sur les photos mais elle pouvait facilement comprendre ce que cette femme avait ressentit.

"Je le sais ça aussi."

"Alors, il est temps de la laisser aller Tony, de passer à autres choses et d'enterrer ces souvenirs douloureux. Et quand je dis enterrer c'est autant physiquement que mentalement."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Une cérémonie de rupture."

"Une cérémonie de quoi ?"

"De rupture Tony. Tu en as jamais fait ?" dit elle en insistant.

"Non. Ça consiste en quoi ?"

"Tu enterres Jeanne, métaphoriquement parlant bien sur, tu prends tout les objets qui se rapporte à elle, sauf un, tu les mets dans un boîte et tu les enterres."

"C'est tout ?"

"Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça tu sais."

"J'en doute pas."

Il resta un instant silencieux, toujours sous les yeux d'Abs qui le scrutaient.

"Tu le fais avec moi ?" Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon sur le grand plongeoir d'une piscine, tiraillé entre son envie de sauter et la peut que ça lui procurait.

"Bien sur. On peut le faire ce soir si tu veux."

"Très bien. Il y a un endroit particulier ou il faut enterrer la boîte ?"

"C'est toi qui voit, certains préfèrent l'enterrer loin pour ne pas avoir envie de la déterrer, un peu comme le dicton, Loin des yeux, Loin du coeur. Pour ma part j'aime le faire dans un endroit que j'aime, je veux continuer à avancer mais pas oublier."

Il sembla réfléchir à l'endroit, puis finalement il s'accorda avec Abby, il ne voulait pas lui non plus oublier juste avancer, et ne pas rester embourbé dans cet état d'esprit. " Je passerai de prendre ce soir, après que je sois vite fait aller rassembler ses affaires."

Elle acquiesça. Puis le téléphone de Tony sonna, indiquant à son tour Gibbs. "Le boss m'appelle. J'y vais. Merci Parce que, et à ce soir." il l'embrassa sur la joue comme le faisait Gibbs.

Et il était rentré chez lui après la journée de boulot. Il avait rassemblé ce qu'il pouvait, ce qu'il avait gardé, car la plupart des affaires de Jeanne étaient partit avec elle. Mais il avait toutefois gardé quelques trucs, des choses qui paraissaient sans importance à 1ere vue mais qui finalement ne l'était pas. C'était la 1ere fois qu'il avait fait ça, ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi fleur bleue.

Finalement il avait mis tous ce qu'il pouvait dans une boîte en carton, avait prit sa voiture et s'était dirigé vers le NCIS pour prendre Abby.

Ziva et McGee semblèrent étonné de le revoir dans le bâtiment seulement une grosse heure après son 1er départ. Ziva l'observa inquiète, mais ne fit rien.

"Tu as oublié quelque chose Tony ?" demanda le probie.

"Je passe juste prendre Abby on a un truc à faire ce soir." McGee sembla profondément étonné, Abby et Tony qui sortaient en tête à tête c'était étrange. Mais Tony le rassura avec un air supérieur sur son visage et en disant. "Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te la ramener en un seul morceau, enfin normalement..."

L'italien fit demi tour au moment ou Abs rentrait dans l'open office. "Tu es prêt ?"

Il montra la boîte qu'il avait dans sa main et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Et ben allons-y alors... A demain tout le monde." Elle attrapa le bras de Tony et sortirent sous le regard triste de Ziva. Visiblement, elle n'était pas aussi proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Il avait refusé de parler de Jeanne avec elle mais de toute évidence il n'avait aucun problème avec Abby.

-

C'était Abby qui conduisait. Tony aimait bien sortir avec Abby surtout avec son corbillard. Il aimait voir les gens faire les gros yeux à cette vision étrange. Le début du voyage fut silencieux seulement dérangé par la musique de la Gothique, apparemment c'était Androïd quelque chose... Tony n'était pas familier avec ce genre de musique mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

"Alors ou on va ?" demanda finalement Abby quand ils furent loin du QG.

"Au parc."

"Ok ! " Et sans un autre mot, elle tourna vers la droite.

Le parc était calme, seulement troublé par le bruit de pas de l'agent et de la laborantine. La lune était pleine et éclairée le doux visage de la gothique ce qui la rendait encore plus pale que d'habitude.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

Tony sembla lire ces pensées et répondit : "Tu te demandes pourquoi ce parc ? C'est simple c'est la ou j'ai rencontré Jeanne pour 1ere fois que, enfin ce n'était pas par hasard puisque tout avait été prévue et planifié mais ça compte beaucoup pour moi. On faisait beaucoup de promenade ici, elle aimait le calme et la beauté de ce parc, elle disait que ça lui rappeler un peu la France."

Tout en parlant les pas de Tony les menèrent au bord d'un petit étang. "Ici."

Abby lui passa la pelle qu'elle avait apportée et il commença à creuser. Après quelques minutes silencieuse, le trou était largement assez profond pour enterrer la petite boite.

"Et maintenant Abby ?"

"Tu mets tout les objets dont tu veux te séparer."

Tony s'accroupit et la laborantine fit de même. Il vida le contenue de la boîte sur le sol et plaça la boite vide au fond du trou.

Il attrapa un petit bout de papier. Il sourit et le tendit à Abs. " C'est la note de mon 1er dîner avec elle. Elle avait choisis ce petit resto près du port. Elle était tout simplement sublime, et à un coup d'oeil elle a su qu'il y avait une alchimie entre nous. Tu imagines je ne la lâchais pas des yeux, alors que des minettes n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour de nous. Moi tu imagines?"

Il plaça la note au fond de la boîte. Puis il prit un autre objet. "Ça c'est les résultats de la partie de bowling qu'on a fait ensemble. " Un autre sourire se dessina à l'évocation de ce souvenir. " Elle m'a mit la pâté, elle m'a battu à plat de couture. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire un tel score..."

"Ça Tony c'est parce que tu n'as jamais joué contre moi et les nonnes." peut être qu'un peu d'humour le ferai se sentir mieux.

"C'est sur. Ça me fait penser que je devrai effacer quelques photo de mon portable."

Il sortit ses deux portables, celui du boulot et celui réservait aux appels de Jeanne. Il en ouvrit un et regarda les photos et les montra à Abby. A son tour elle sourit, Tony avait l'air tellement heureux avec elle, elle aimait particulièrement la photo ou Tony faisait le gros malin, apparemment il venait de faire un strike "Peut être qu'il voudrai mieux que je le l'enterre lui aussi." dit il en parlant du deuxième portable. Il l'éteignit et le jeta au fond du trou.

Cette fois ci il sortit des photos. Il avait tellement l'air heureux, que ça faisait de la peine à Abby. Elle était à deux doigts de lui dire de laisser le NCIS et d'aller la retrouver. Avec les compétences d'Abby ça ne serai pas difficile. Mais elle se tut, Tony avait fait son choix et ce n'était pas le moment de l'embrouiller, et c'était peut être égoïste mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit rester. Toutes ces photos le représentaient avec Jeanne dans différentes situations. Sur certaines photos il y avait le parc en arrière plan mais sur d'autres la plage ou même un appartement qu'elle supposa être celui de Jeanne. Elle voyait clairement sur ces photos et dans les yeux de Tony qu'il était amoureux d'elle tout cela n'avait pas été joué, ce n'était pas juste un mensonge de plus visant à protéger sa couverture auprès de Jeanne et de la grenouille. Et encore une fois il les jeta au fond du trou.

Et il fit de même avec divers autres objets. Des billets d'avions, le bracelet en plastique rouge de l'hôpital, un foulard qu'elle avait laisser chez lui et qui portait encore son odeur, des bijoux qu'il lui avait offert et qu'elle avait laisser à son appart.

Il jeta aussi une autre photo qui était resté dans son portefeuille. Il aimait beaucoup cette photo qui avait été prise il y a peu de temps, ils étaient aller à une fête foraine, Jeanne avait une barbe à papa dans les mains et une grosse peluche gagné au tire à la carabine, il se souvenait que Jeanne avait été étonné qu'il ne rate aucune des cibles.

La journée avait été magnifique et une fois de plus elle était radieuse. Ils avaient demandé à un passant de les prendre en photo, et au moment où le photographe allait appuyer pour les prendre en photo elle s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait embrassé. C'était une photo prit sur le vif, pleine de sentiment, et pas les photos ou l'on posait pour paraître bien.

Et au fur et à mesure il posa les objets dans le trou jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

"Je crois que cette fois c'est bon." Il avait tout enterré il pouvait maintenant se libérer.

"Non, il me manque une chose avant de refermer cette boîte." Il détacha le bracelet de son poignet qui alla rejoindre les autres objets importants dans la boîte. Depuis le début elle avait supposer que c'était la seule chose qu'il allait garder, mais visiblement non.

Tony sembla comprendre l'étonnement d'Abby. "J'ai mes souvenirs... je n'ai pas besoin de ces objets." il referma la boîte et remit la terre dessus. Il tassa le tas de terre, pour ne laisser aucune trace.

"Tu veux y aller ?"

"Deux minutes Abs, passe devant je vais te rejoindre."

Elle acquiéça et fit demi tour.

"Voilà je crois que cette fois je vais pouvoir avancer. Je t'aime Jeanne, et quelque part je t'aimerai toujours, tu es celle qui m'a changé, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais tu as rendu ma vie plus belle. Au contraire moi je n'ai fait que te mentir... enfin pas sur tout, mais je sais que je t'ai blessé et que même si tu voulais tu ne pourrai pas me pardonner. Si on s'était rencontré dans d'autre circonstance tout aurait été différent, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Alors voilà, je te dis adieu. J'espère que tu sera heureuse sans moi et que tu saura avancer dans la vie, comme je compte le faire."

Son regard se fixa encore un instant là où se trouvait la petite boîte sous terre. Il ferma les yeux et fit demi tour jusqu'à la voiture de Abby.

Grâce à elle, il allait enfin pouvoir avancer, qui sait ou le destin allait peut être le mener**. (1)**

**o0°l°0olo0°l°0olo0°l°0olo0°l°0olo0°l°0olo0°l°0olo0°l°0olo0°l°0olo0°0o**

**(1)** _Ben chez Ziva bien sur ! lol_

Voilà petite histoire tranquille et pas vraiment utile, mais bon je l'ai écrite quand même.

Demain : Postage du 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle fic : **Erreurs réparées.**


End file.
